Blessure secrète
by Nelja
Summary: Après les événements de la partie Shishio, Soujiro revient parler à Kenshin. Léger yaoi.


Fanfic 

Disclaimers et remarques :  
1) Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur de Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki. Je ne m'en sers qu'à des fins non commerciales, et j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas.  
2) Cette histoire est vaguement yaoi, c'est à dire qu'elle contient des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre mecs.  
3) Cette fanfic contient des spoilers sur les tomes 16 et 17, et aussi sur les quatre OAV (ou les tomes 19-20-21, puisque c'est de là qu'elles sont tirées, mais quand il y a des différences on parle de la version de OAV)  
4) Cette fanfic est lamentable. Je veux dire : les persos sont totalement out of character, les dialogues sont gravement neuneu, et je ne parle pas du reste... Soujiro n'a pas mérité ça. Kenshin non plus, remarquez, mais surtout Soujiro. Il est lamentable, on dirait moi ^^;  
5) Ce qui est en italique (sous Netscape, je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça donne avec un autre browser) représente ce que pense Soujiro-chan.  
6) L'histoire prend place quelque part entre le tome 17 et le tome 18 de Kenshin. Enfin c'est pas tout à fait cohérent, mais presque.

Voilà, la fic peut commencer! 

* * *

Assis sur le bord de la route, Kenshin se reposait, avant de reprendre son chemin chargé du lourd fardeau de courses que Kaoru l'avait envoyé chercher. Soudain, un bruit le fit tressaillir. Il eut à peine le temps d'en déterminer la provenance qu'un jeune homme était assis devant lui, la tête penchée, observant le sol.

« Bonjour, Soujiro! » dit Kenshin en souriant.

« Bonjour, Kenshin-sama. » dit Soujiro en relevant la tête, souriant lui aussi.

__

Je n'aurais pas du revenir, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. 

Kenshin leva un oeil surpris. « Tu m'appelles Kenshin-sama, maintenant? »

« Vous êtes devenu mon maître, Kenshin-sama, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

__

Mais je préfèrerais que vous le vouliez. 

« Je suis désolé, Soujiro, pour Shishio et Yumi. Je pense que tu as appris leur mort. Je ne voulais pas les tuer, mais c'est de ma faute tout de même. »

__

Ils sont tous morts. Shishio-san, Yumi-san, et je me moquais bien des autres. Je n'ai plus personne à protéger, personne à aimer. Personne.  
Mais pour réparer le mal que j'ai fait, je ne dois pas mourir. 

« Je le savais déjà. Ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu parler. J'ai des questions à vous poser, sur ce que je devrais faire, maintenant, à votre avis. »

« Je ne peux rien t'imposer. C'est à toi de choisir ta voie. »

__

Trouver ma voie, oui, mais que faire en attendant? Depuis que vous avez détruit en moi les idéaux de Shishio-san, je suis aussi vide que l'enfant de huit ans que j'étais, avec en plus le poids des morts sur mes mains! 

« Et si je pense que votre voie est la bonne, Kenshin-sama? 

__

Comment ai-je pu en venir à penser ce genre de choses? 

« Fais ce que tu veux! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour ça, tu sais, ni de m'appeler maître! »

__

Mais pourquoi? Auriez-vous toujours aussi peu de respect pour vous que j'en ai maintenant pour moi-même? 

« Il y a pourtant encore une question que je vais vous poser, Kenshin-san!

__

Kenshin-sama... 

Je sais que vous avez beaucoup tué, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? »

__

Nous sommes identiques à la base, vous êtes le seul qui puisse me comprendre, je crois. 

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je sais que Shishio m'appelait encore Battosai l'assassin. »

__

Vous êtes le seul qui m'a jamais compris, Kenshin-sama... Je voudrais pouvoir me serrer dans ses bras pour me faire consoler, comme si j'étais encore réellement le petit enfant que je crois parfois être. 

« Vous m'avez changé, vous m'avez rendu mes sentiments, et je comprends pourquoi vous vous interdisez de tuer, je crois. Mais qui vous a changé, vous? Vous êtes-vous persuadé tout seul? »

__

Mais je voudrais aussi savoir d'où vous tirez votre force. parce que peut-être... que cela pourrait m'aider aussi?... 

Le visage de Kenshin s'assombrit. Celui de Soujiro souriait toujours, couvert de ce masque impénétrable qui dissimulait toujours ses pensées.

« Tomoe... »

__

Une femme? 

« C'est elle? »

« Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, Soujiro, pas même à Kaoru. Mais je crois que je pourrais la raconter aujourd'hui. À toi, si tu veux, puisque nous avons choisi la même voie. »

__

Pourquoi suis-je à ce point content d'entendre ça? 

Kenshin ne souriait plus du tout maintenant. Il commença à raconter, le souvenir même lui était douloureux.

« J'ai rencontré Tomoe quand j'étais encore assassin. Je pensais qu'il était juste de tuer pour une nouvelle ère, et elle ne partageait pas ces idées. Mais je l'aimais. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant longtemps, je voulais la protéger, et je lui avais juré de cesser de tuer quand la guerre serait finie.  
Mais un jour elle s'est enfuie et un des notres m'a dit, preuves à l'appui, qu'elle était la fiancée d'un homme que j'avais tué, et qu'elle nous avait trahi, et il m'a demandé de la tuer. Je l'ai suivi, sans savoir quoi faire, mais des hommes m'avaient tendu une embuscade. J'étais gravement blessé quand je suis arrivé chez ses parents. Je me suis battu, elle s'est jetée entre nous pour essayer de me sauver, mais c'est mon sabre qui l'a tuée alors que nous frappions tous les deux...  
Elle est morte dans mes bras, en me pardonnant. Elle m'aimait, et je lui dois tout.

Je ressens de la peine... Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le mal...

Tu as ta réponse, Soujiro. J'aimais Tomoe plus que tout au monde. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai choisi ma voie, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, elle m'a rendu mon humanité, et c'est ce meurtre qui m'a fait prendre en horreur tous les autres.

__

Kenshin-sama, vous deviez pourtant être à l'époque encore plus vide que ce que je ne suis maintenant... Et même si vous ne pouviez l'avoir avec vous, elle vous a donné suffisamment de courage... 

J'avais seize ans... »

__

Le même âge que moi...  
Je suis heureux de savoir, mais plus encore je suis heureux d'être le seul à savoir. 

« Mais maintenant, c'est Kaoru-san que vous aimez, n'est-ce pas? »

__

Pourquoi? Pourquoi je demande ça? 

« Oui, je l'aime. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux encore. Je n'ai pas payé ma dette. »

__

Kenshin-sama, qui mérite d'être heureux en ce monde si ce n'est pas vous? 

« Vous avez certainement sauvé plus de vies que vous n'en avez prises, ne serait-ce qu'en empêchant la guerre civile contre Shishio-san. »

__

Et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous, Kenshin-sama. Nous sommes identiques, mais je suis loin d'avoir fini de payer pour le mal que j'ai fait. 

« J'ai peut-être payé pour mes victimes, mais pas pour Tomoe. Je l'aimais plus encore que j'aime Kaoru maintenant. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé en m'empêchant de rester un assassin. »

« Et vous, vous m'avez sauvé, moi! Vous pensez donc que cela ne compte pas! Je n'ai donc aucune importance à vos yeux! »

__

Je vous en prie, ne répondez pas qu'en effet, je ne compte pas!! 

« Soujiro, que se passe-t-il? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu ne souris plus. Plus du tout. »

__

Je... Je... 

Soujiro reprit son sourire habituel. « Excusez-moi, Kenshin-san, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais si vous pensez n'avoir pas fini d'expier, quand aurai-je fini, moi? Vous devrez bien vous pardonner un jour! »

__

Vous pouvez dès maintenant pardonner le passé et vous tourner vers l'avenir. Peut-être un jour le pourrai-je aussi. 

« Peut-être... »

__

Vous pouvez être heureux, et il faut que vous le soyiez! 

« Je suis sûr que Tomoe-san voudrait que vous soyiez heureux! »

__

Vous devez être heureux, et vous ne le serez qu'avec quelqu'un qui n'a qu'un futur, et pas de lourd passé à porter. Quelqu'un qui est tourné vers le futur, et qui n'existe que pour ça... 

« Soujiro... »

__

Même si moi, c'est de quelqu'un qui me ressemble dont j'aurais besoin... 

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit d'elle, comment ne pas en être sûr? »

__

C'est bien ce que je veux, moi... et pourtant... 

« Soujiro... merci. »

__

Kenshin-sama, lorsque vous avez libéré mes sentiments, tous se sont déchaînés en même temps... et je me suis raccroché à la seule personne dont le coeur battait avec le mien à cet instant. Mais je viens juste de comprendre... 

« Je vais partir, Kenshin-san, et c'est à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir répondu. 

__

Je vous aime... Kenshin-sama. Mais vous ne saurez jamais... jamais. 

« Au revoir, et reviens nous voir un jour! »

__

Parce que faire semblant d'être heureux, c'est encore ce que je sais faire le mieux. 

  


FIN 


End file.
